Cold Hands and Warm Hearts
by cold.december.night
Summary: Jess hated being cold which meant she hated winter. Can a certain someone make Jess see that winter wasn't so bad after all?


_*This is my first complete Becker/Jess story so please be gentle. This was something that popped into my head at work and it wouldn't leave me alone until I had written it down._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, kind of wish I did though. _

Jess _hated _winter, she didn't do cold well, it made the normally chipper woman grumpy. The only perk to winter was the cute scarves, hates and ear muff that she got to wear, other then that it was a miserable experience for Jess.

She was at the hub completely covered with multiple layers of clothes, blankets, and had a heater blasting hot air toward her. She was almost warm enough when Becker walked into ops, Jess took in his appearance. His dark hair was almost white with snow, his cheeks and nose were red from the cold.

"Having fun?" she asked sullenly causing Becker to smile, "Oh yes, Conner started a huge snowball fight. Which I must say Abby's assistant, Michelle, has quite an arm" Jess didn't like the look on admiration on Becker's face when he spoke about Michelle. She was not only cold but jealous, two things she hated feeling.

"Were all going skating later would you like to come?" Jess shook her head, the thought of gliding over frozen water didn't appeal to the young field coordinator." Are you sure?" Jess nodded, "alright, well I better get back to the armory" He said walking away, he was passing Michelle when Jess saw him say something to her. Michelle smiled widely and nodded. Jess glared at both of them.

"Becker" Jess yelled causing him to turnaround, "I've changed my mind I'm going to go with you" Becker smiled and Jess went back to work ignoring the glare she received from Michelle. That woman could dream all she wanted but Becker was Jess', he just didn't realize it yet.

The rest of the day went by slowly, there was no anomalies so by the end of the day everyone was racing each other out of he door. Jess let out a resigned sigh before shutting down her beloved heater. She pressed a few more buttons on the hub before heading toward the exit where Becker was waiting for her. "I figured we could ride together" Jess raised an eyebrow. "I will put the heater on high"

"Alright" wrapped her coat tighter around herself, "I have to confess something" She said meekly, "What?" Becker asked opening the truck door for Jess, "I've never really been skating. I went once as a kid, but fell and broke my wrist. I never went back" Becker got into the drivers side and sat quietly for a moment.

"You never went back?" Jess shook her head, "Not till now" Becker drove out of the car park, "Well don't worry I wont let you fall" Jess' cheeks went pink and she snorted, "That was a bit cheesy" she said trying to hide her embarrassment. "Are you making fun of me Jessica? The one who controls the heat?"

Becker's hand went toward the controls as Jess squealed, "No" She slapped his hand away "I'm sorry it was not at all cheesy!" Becker smiled and a thought struck Jess. She had never seen Becker smile so much.

"Your smiling a lot" She said before she could stop the words, Becker looked at her "I could always stop" Something was different about him, he seamed happier, more up beat. It caught Jess off guard.

"It's the time of year, I love winter and the holidays. it's the one time of year that I think, that maybe we could all really get along" Jess smiled, " Like world peace?" The words seemed odd directed toward Becker, a solder, but he nodded and let out a small chuckle. "Something like that"

"You weren't this happy last year" Jess was intrigued, she loved that she had found out something new about Becker. It made her feel closer to him, made her feel even more in love with him. " Last year wasn't a very good year. This one has been better at least for the most part" He was thinking about the teammates that had come back at them.

Jess stared at his profile and bit her lip, she wanted to reach over and take his hand but surprisingly suppressed the urge. "Conner and Abby are already here" Becker said pulling the truck into the car park.

"If Conner throws any snow balls at me I give you full permission to shoot him" Becker smiled, "Now I might encourage him to do it. It is a good day when I can shoot Temple with an EMD" Jess glared at him, "If you do I will tell him your first name" Becker's smile faded.

"You wouldn't dare" He growled causing Jess to smile sweetly, "Wouldn't I, Hilary?" Becker stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she was bluffing. "Fine" he grumbled as the two got out of the truck. By the time they reached Abby and Conner, the others were there as well, including Michelle.

"I'm not good at skating, would you help me Captain?" Michelle asked with a flirtatious smile. Jess wanted reach over and pull out all of Michelle's pretty blond hair. She probably would have too if Becker hadn't put his hand onto hers.

"Sorry I promised I would help Jess" Becker explained causing Jess' cheeks to heat up and a smug smile to appear on her face. Conner looked at everyone like he was going to explode, "Lets go already" Abby rolled her eyes and followed her eager fiancé into the building.

At first Jess was a little wobbly but after a time she was doing awesome. Becker even let go of her hand a few times but when he did she began to freak out. Jess would never really admit it but she was actually having fun even if she was cold. It didn't hurt that Becker was staying so close to her that she bumped into him from time to time.

Jess quite enjoyed the envious looks that she got from girls that apparently thought Becker was attractive. Many girls would skate by him and wink or even pretend to fall near him just to get his attention. One girl didn't do a very good job because when he skated by she face planted. She got his attention, unfortunately there was blood running down her nose and she was anything but attractive.

"You need to be a little more careful" He had said before handing her off to her friends and turning his attention back to Jess. She was amazed that no matter what woman passed him his eyes rarely left her. She almost believed that he liked her, that maybe she had a chance with him after all.

Becker couldn't keep his eyes off of Jess, there was something magical about her that he couldn't quite understand. The young woman had captured his heart without him even realizing it. If he had realized what was going on he might have fought against it but now it was too late. He had completely and utterly fallen in love with Jess Parker.

"Oh I love this song!" Jess squealed recognizing the opening cords to Cold December Night by Michel Buble. Becker raised his eye brow as Jess began to sing along she had a smile on her face.

"So please just fall in love with me this Christmas, there's nothing else that I will need this Christmas, won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever so kiss me on this cold December night." She sang softly, Becker stared at her before stopping suddenly. Jess looked at him confused before he lifted a hand to her cheek, she sucked in a breath as he leaned in closer.

"Becker!" Conner yelled breaking their moment, Becker closed his eyes and slipped backwards a little. "What Conner" Becker asked turning around, Conner looked between the two and tried not to smile. "Lester called, looks like there is a situation that needs to be taken care of" Becker rolled his eyes, of course there would be an anomaly.

"We better go then!" Jess exclaimed pulling Becker's hand. Unfortunately for Becker he wasn't expecting that. When she pulled him his skates went out from underneath him and since she had a hold of his hand she ended up going down with him. "Ooof' Becker groaned when Jess landed on top of him.

"Oy! Love birds we have to go" Conner yelled as if they had fallen on purpose. "You promised that you wouldn't let me fall" Jess complained completely ignoring Conner, she earned a surprised look from Becker. "You caused this!" He exclaimed smiling, Jess shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you said you wouldn't let me fall and you did. Doesn't matter how I fell"

Becker started laughing which caused Jess to giggle, she loved the sound of his laugh. She didn't hear it enough. "I love you" He said mid laugh which caused Jess to stop suddenly. "What?" Becker reached up and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and moved his hand to the back of her neck.

"I love you Jessica Parker" Becker said again pulled her face head toward his, "Quite a lot actually" He said before pressing his lips to her. Jess stomach dropped and she quickly began to kiss him back.

"This is really not the time" Conner complained as Matt and Emily came skating up. "They are going to get ran over" Emily commented trying to shield her kissing friends. Matt looked at the couple before turning to Conner, "It's before the twenty third, you owe me a fiver" Conner rolled his eyes as Abby came over she looked at her friends with her mouth open.

"Are they aware of our situation?" Abby asked, she was happy for Jess but right now was not the time for them to be snogging. "Jess! Becker!" She yelled but the two were wrapped up in their kissing. Abby leaned down and put her hand on the ice and held it there for a few seconds before skating over to Jess. She knew this was mean but they really needed to be going.

"Oh that is evil" Matt said watching Abby press her cold hand onto Jess' exposed neck. The younger woman jerked away from Becker and glared at Abby. "What is wrong with you?" Becker laid there for a moment staring at Jess, it was obvious that he was a little out of it. "What?" He asked clearly confused, did she not want him to kiss her?

"Not you! Abby why did you do that?" Abby sighed, "Because while you two are snogging each others faces off, there could be people in danger. I am happy for you, really I am but we have a job to do" Jess and Becker got off the ice both wearing a meek expression, Conner looked at Becker and snickered.

"That shade looks amazing on you" Becker had Jess' lipstick smudged across his lips, "Oh Shut it Temple" He grumbled, he was more then a little irritated that they had been disturbed. "Is that a way to thank someone that was keeping people from running the two of you over? No I didn't think so" Conner said skating off toward the exit.

Jess watched Becker all the way back to the ARC, she was afraid that he would back peddle and try to pretend that nothing happened. When he reached over and grabbed her hand all of her doubts flew out of the window. "Just drop me off and go, I don't want you to be too late" Jess said softly as they pulled into the ARC's car park.

Becker watched as Jess went to leave but he didn't let go of her hand, she looked down at it before he pulled her to him. "Be careful" She said softly as he leaned in and kissed her again, this one was a little more forceful then their last. Jess pulled away slowly and smiled at him.

"Stay warm" He said as she got out, she turned around and shut the door with a huge smile of her face. Jess watched Becker peel out leaving her behind. For once in her life she didn't mind being cold, not if Becker was there to keep her warm. Jess shook her head and walked inside to do her job and to make sure everyone got home safely.


End file.
